


So Baby, Pull Me Closer

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Galra, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi, Polyamory, hinted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Pidge, Hunk and Lance met each other at the Garrison 4 years ago. Things sure have changed since then, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mewchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchan/gifts).



> I was up until roughly 4am making this fic, listening to the video I'm linking in as I went. And that is not something I do often. Video was made by SpaceyQueeny of YouTube/Mewchan of AO3/spaceyqueeny of Tumblr, please check his work out, they've done an awesome job on all her videos. Original version titled "Closer" by Chainsmoker feat Halsey. This version of the song was done by Red & Mark Angels, ever so slightly sped up. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Video Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjvO8hCHdYg

“You did it, Lance, you're a pilot!” Hunk smiled at his boyfriend.

Lance smiled back, “And you're my mechanic, that's so cool!” Looking more closely, he squinted, “And our communications expert is someone named Pidge Gunderson.”

“Do you know ‘em, Lance?” Hunk asked, “I don't recognize their name at all.”

“Nope.” Lance stated with a shake of his head, “Wonder who this Pidge even is.”

“That would be me.”

Turning around, Lance spotted a short person standing behind them. They had light brown hair, glasses and if Lance was honest, they looked pretty cute from where he was standing.

Hunk was already on it, “Nice to meet you Pidge, I'm Hunk, the mechanic.”

The two shook hands and Lance put his game face on.

“Hi.” Lance gave one of his best smiles as he shook Pidge’s hand, “The name’s Lance.”

They blinked at him, but smiled back anyway, a bit shyly at best, “I assumed so since your name was on the list I got too. It's nice to meet you.”

“Oh please,” Lance brought their hand up for a peck on the back of their wrist, “the pleasure’s all mine.”

When he smirked up at them, Pidge was a blushing mess and Hunk was giving him a disapproving look.

“Lance.” Hunk warned, gently taking Pidge’s hand from Lance’s grip. He smiled at Pidge, gently, “Sorry, that's his Bi-Fi way of saying hello and how he interacts with others. If ever you want him to stop, he will.”

Pidge smiled at the both of them, “I appreciate the late warning, but I have practically two big brothers and two dads, along with a fight-me type mom. If I ever want him to stop, he will. One way or another.”

Lance smirked, “Is that your way of saying you don't mind?”

Pidge shrugged, “Take it as you like.” They checked their phone, sighed and faced them, “Speaking of my family, I gotta go.” They smiled, “See you two later.” They left with a wink and Lance was blushing as they rounded the corner.

One glance to his right showed Hunk was in the same state.

He smirked, “This is gonna be one interesting year.”

“Yeah.” Hunk agreed.

* * *

Hunk looked at one of his partners like he often did these days; like he was missing something, “We’re gonna catch our deaths in here, ya know.”

“I don't care. I want a drink. I want Pidge back. But it seems the universe will only let me have one of those things. Let us have one of those things.” Lance looked back at Hunk with the same expression as him.

Hunk sighed, unable to disagree, “Good thing neither of us is driving tonight.”

Lance’s sigh that matched Hunk’s mood was answer enough for his agreement.

* * *

“Catch me if you can, guys!” Pidge snickered, running down the school halls.

“Oh we will, gremlin, just watch!” Lance yelled, on the verge of laughter.

“Come on, it's not fair that they're way faster than us.” Hunk complained.

“Who cares?” Lance yelled in a fight-me voice, “We're gonna catch them!”

Pidge smirked, “In your dreams!”

They rounded the corner and what sounded like a crash happened.

“Pidge!” The two cried out.

They rounded the corner and saw them being checked over by Lance’s roommate and rival, Keith Kogane.

“Pidge, you okay? Talk to me, how many fingers am I holding up?” Keith was holding three.

Pidge giggled, “I’m fine, Keith, really.”

“What happened?” A voice at the end of the corridor yelled.

“PIDGE!” Another voice panicked.

By that point, Lance and Hunk were at their side too, “Pidge!”

Pidge laughed, propped up against the wall. Everyone around them looked at them oddly.

Once they had their breath back, Pidge adjusted their glasses, “Well, isn’t this an interesting way to meet the family and boyfriends.”

Hunk and Lance blinked and turned their heads to the side. There was Keith, a guy who looked just like Pidge just a bit older and someone who looked like they were **built** and would destroy them if they did anything bad to Pidge.

Pidge gestured to Keith, “Keith Kogane, honorary Gunderson and practical big brother.”

“Yeah, we met.” Lance scowled.

“Lance.” Hunk scolded.

Pidge went on, “Matthew Holt AKA Matt, real big brother.”

Lance smiled, “Hey.”

Hunk added,”How are things?”

Pidge gestured to the muscle guy, “Takashi Shirogane AKA Shiro, Matt’s boyfriend and practical dad.”

Lance blinked, “Whoa, Matt caught a good one.”

“Lance.” Hunk scolded.

Pidge pointed at Lance, “Lance McClain, meme lover and the one most likely to pull shit.”

“Pidge, your taste in boys sucks.” Keith remarked, “Unless you're only with him for shits.”

“Keith.” Shiro scolded.

“I heard about you. Top of the Cargo Pilots.” Matt remarked.

Pidge gestured to Hunk, “Hunk Garret, pretty much a teddy bear and a mechanical nut job.”

“Again, Pidge.” Keith remarked, “Your taste in boyfriends sucks.”

“ **Keith**.” Shiro scolded.

“Heard about you too. You puked in the simulator on your first day.” Matt remarked.

Both parties stared each other down.

Pidge sighed, “Knew only Hunk and Shiro would play nice. I knew it.”

Everyone looked at them, blinked three times, then started laughing.

* * *

Lance whipped at his eyes and stared in shock at the stage for nightly entertainment, wondering just how drunk he was, “Hunk look!”

Hunk slurred a little as he turned his head, then he gasped, “Lance, is that-”

“I think so.” Lance sat up and hailed for a water, “I think that's Pidge.”

Up on the stage, Pidge Gunderson was holding a guitar and talking to the audience with a microphone. They said something about needing an assistant from the audience to sing with them, someone not too buzzed preferred. Lance and Hunk sobered up fast and raised their hands like they were on fire.

Pidge spotted their hands and called them both up. When the boys were closer, Pidge got a look at them in the light and their eyes widened. Lance and Hunk got on the stage and smiled at them. Pidge had a show to do though, so they simply offered the boys two microphones.

“And what are your names, oh brave volunteers?” Pidge asked, sounding dramatic and serious.

“Lance McCain.” Lance stated, “A meme lover.”

“Hunk Garret.” Hunk stated, “A teddy bear.”

While the audience showed nothing but confusion at those additions to the intros, Pidge gave a sad smile of recognition, “Well thanks for joining me boys. You know what we're singing, right?”

Neither of them had paid attention, but there was only one song they sang with Pidge, “Closer, the cover by Red & Mark Angels.”

“You got it.” Pidge started playing.

They each sang the parts they sang all those years ago whenever they were drunk or fooling around or were just happy. No one had forgotten a word. It was just like the old days and when they finished, the crowd was in uproar.

Pidge took a break to talk to them by the back table, cut off from the rest of the bar by half a wall.

“So, guys, how are you?” They asked, worriedly.

Lance shrugged, “Average.”

Hunk nodded, “Same.”

There was silence.

Pidge sighed, “I know I more than likely broke your hearts. Moved to the city with the family in the broke down car. Four years, no calls. I'm not surprised you two hate me.”

Hunk looked at Pidge, “No hate. Trust me, we tried.”

“We did.” Lance shrugged and smiled helplessly, “We honestly just worried for a while. It's not like we called either.”

Pidge smiled at them, “Guess we all failed this relationship then.”

They sat in silence, awkward as hell.

* * *

The three partners were all in Lance and Keith's room, working on homework when Pidge popped the question, “How would you feel if I had to move?”

Hunk and Lance blinked and turned their whole bodies to Pidge, Hunk asking, “What's up, Pidge?”

They sighed, “My brother and dad are in trouble. They won't tell us who’s after them, but Mom and I have been threatened by strangers at times of the day where our schedule force us to be alone. We're moving for our safety, but we aren't allowed to keep contact with anyone we leave behind. Not even letters are allowed.”

Lance gaped at them,”So, we won't see you again?”

Pidge shook their head, “Not unless fate has plans for us. I’m… I’m sorry guys.”

The three sat in silence, until Lance and Hunk got up and hugged Pidge, tight. Pidge cried a little and while Hunk wipes their tears away, Lance kisses them. Pidge clung to them both a bit tighter and initiated a kiss with Hunk. Hunk was always gentle when kissing, even when it's tongue and mostly lets Pidge lead.

They break apart with a gentle sound, breathing heavy but quietly then Lance kisses Pidge. Lance always takes control whenever he kisses Pidge, a little rougher on them than Hunk is. They break apart with a louder sound and both are down right panting.

“Guys, I,” Pidge calls as they pant, “I don't wanna stop. No, I… I can't stop.”

Hunk looks at them in shock, “Pidge are you sure?”

Lance adds in, “We know you're feeling emotional right now and we don't mind if we never do it.”

Pidge looks at them both with a plea, “Lance, Hunk, I'm sure. I just want to know if the both of you are sure, too.”

The three stared at each other and nodded.

* * *

“So, are those family problems solved now?” Lance asked.

Pidge smiled, “Yeah, they're over now. We’re safe.”

Hunk grinned, “You still have Rover on you?”

“You know it.” Pidge said, “Though even with all my jobs of the last four years, I still can't afford it. To pay you guys back for it, I mean.”

“When are you gonna give it up, Pidge? It was a gift, not a favour.” Lance sighed, dramatically.

“Nor was it a rental. What are we gonna do with you?” Hunk chuckled.

Pidge smiled, a bit nervously, “Hug and love me forever, pulling me closer and showering me with kisses?”

“Only if you’ll have us.” Hunk and Lance said at the same time.

Pidge looked between them, shocked, but slowly they smiled and whipped at their eyes, “Let's go home then.”

“Sure.” Lance smiled.

The two boys stood up and took one of Pidge’s arms each. They went outside and piled into Pidge’s car they named Rover.

“Quick question. Where is home?” Pidge asked.

Hunk smiled and took their hand, “It's wherever you are.”

“But preferably on Altea street.” Lance added.

Pidge laughed and took off in that direction.

* * *

“Whoa, since when did you guys have tattoos?” Pidge asked over coffee the next morning.

Lance smirked, showing his left shoulder off, “You like?”

The tattoo was of a spaceship, the kind he’d be flying if he graduated from the Garrison as a fighter pilot.

“Very much.” Pidge gave him a plate of the breakfast Hunk made, then turned to the chief, “What's yours like, Hunk?”

Hunk took off his apron and tugged his collar down to reveal his right shoulder, “Take a look.”

He had a tool kit with a few things sticking out from it; a wrench, a screwdriver, a saw.

Pidge smiled, “Wicked. I got one, too.”

They turned their back and took off their top, showing the back of their shoulders had a radio each, with a third one along their spine, all connected with a cord.

“Nice.” Lance grinned.

“It looks good on you, Pidge.” Hunk remarked.

“Thanks.” Pidge put their top back on, “Your tattoos suit you guys, too.”

They smiled and ate the rest of their breakfast, focusing on catching up.

* * *

“I’ll clean the sheets this time!” Pidge yelled down the hall and stripped Lance’s mattress clean. They blinked and yelled, “So **that's** where it went!”

“What?” Hunk asked from the room across, “Where what went?”

“Keith’s mattress!” Pidge smirked as Lance rounded the corner, “He posted on social media that it got stolen.”

“I was drunk, guys, it's not like I did it willingly.” Lance scowled, “I always meant to give it back, anyway.”

“Lance.” Pidge looked at him in exasperation, “That happened a month ago.”

“So?” He scoffed, “Your fault for never noticing it wasn't my mattress.”

“How am I supposed to know? Both of your mattresses feel the same and I usually sleep on you two, anyway.” Pidge retorted.

The two bickered until Hunk’s laughter stopped them. Pidge and Lance stared at their partner until he calmed down a little.

Hunk smiled at them, “You two aren't ever getting older, are you? Mentally at least.”

The two looked at each other and grinned, then faced Hunk again, “No, we ain't ever getting older!”

They all laughed and continued to chatter as they did their chores, singing as they did.


End file.
